Parallel Worlds
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi and Heba become obsessed with a legend they were told by their grandfather and start to investigate it. They end up in another universe with their other halves.  Ok not my best summary but this one is hard to summarize!
1. Chapter 1 The legend

Inu: "Ok I apologize for starting another story but just so were clear… I got bored."

Heba: "That's you excuse… You were bored?"

Inu: "That and Yami's Regret was depressing me since I can't just make them make up and kiss like I want to." :,(

Heba: "So you make another story?"

Inu: "It's not going to be a long one and I am a chapter ahead in it so it won't interrupt my uploading."

Summary: Yugi and Heba become obsessed with a legend they were told by their grandfather and start to investigate it. They end up in an alternate universe with their other halves. (Ok not my best summary but this one is hard to summarize!)

YamixYugi **Puzzleshipping**

AtemuxHeba **Blindshipping**

MarikxMalik **Bronzeshipping**

BakuraxRyou **Tendershipping**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The legend<p>

**_Legend of the Worlds _**

Have you heard the _legend of the worlds_ or alternate dimension? Worlds parallel to each other? Worlds where the people are completely opposite from one another? If you haven't, then it's time you have been told.

Since the beginning, the big bang theory as what people has known created two worlds; the world of light where people called Hikaris lived and a world of darkness where the Yamis lived. The Yamis and Hikaris were considered soul mates, two halves of the same souls, incomplete without each other. They sometimes would become lovers or sometimes they would become best of friends. There was a time when they lived in peace where a bridge connects the two worlds so the Hikaris and Yamis could live with one another.

But a battle for power arose. The Yamis wanted to control the Hikaris. Their leader Dartz formed an army and invaded the Hikaris land, slaughtering all who stood in their way; whether they were Hikaris or rebellious Yamis. But the Hikaris' leader, Seth fought back. He took control of the powerful and feared beast the Blue Eyes White Dragon and drove them out as well as destroying the bridge that ties between the two worlds.

As time passed by, the legend was slowly forgotten by the people. There was a rumor that Dartz was overthrown and hung for his crime against the Hikaris but none of them knows the truth.

**_End of Legend _**

Our story, revolves around young boys; Yugi and his twin brother, Heba Moto and their friends. The boys have heard the legend so many times. It has been always retold by their grandfather Solomon Moto since birth, who claims to have met his Yami and become good friends. Of course the boys never believed their grandfather since the legend is just a legend but the boys love puzzles and this is one of them.

The twins are completely identical except for their skin colors and personality; Heba Moto has their mother's Egyptian looks and has one hell of a temper. He also speaks his mind without fear. Yugi Moto got his Japanese looks from their father. He is passive, shy and always afraid to say what he is really thinking except to his brother. Second guessing anything he does.

Currently they were eating lunch with their friends as the boys discussed about the legend.

"Heba, the book here says that theBridgeofTieswas not the only way to get to the Yamis world." Yugi said showing his brother the book.

"Really? Jii-Chan never said anything about an alternate entrance." Heba said taking the book from Yugi.

Ryou, one of their friends sighed and said, "Why do you guys always continued reading and talking about that legend?"

Yugi and Heba looked up. "Because it's interesting and Jii-Chan says he has been there and we want to see if he really has." Heba clarified.

"Are you sure that your grandfather is not just going senile like my sister who also believes in this stupid legend?" Malik said.

Heba glared at him.

"He said that he met Sugoroku and that they weren't much different, except for the fact that Sugoroku has a little evil mind." Yugi said pulling the book back.

"Evil mind? How?" Ryou asked.

Heba laughed. "He would raise the prices in his shop just to get more money out of people. It's not that bad, Ryou."

"So what exactly is the other entrance Yugi?" Malik asked.

Yugi sighed and read a passage from the book. "After theBridgeofTieswas completely destroyed by King Seth, smaller portals kept appearing around the world. Some appeared in water randomly sucking people into their world; others appeared in mirrors where the Yamis would drag there Hikaris in, never to be heard from them again."

The others shivered at what was said in the book. "That's kind of creepy. I wouldn't want my reflection suddenly coming to life and yank me through the mirror." Ryou commented and the others agreed.

"Maybe we should go stand in front of a mirror or in the water in the sink and say Yamis world three times." Malik said.

Heba smacked him. "That's the Bloody Mary legend, you idiot!"

Malik shrugged his shoulders. "Just a suggestion."

The bell rang and the group split up. Heba and Yugi went to their English class. Since they only had a study session today, Yugi and Heba headed to the library to get more information.

Heba walked to Yugi with another book. "Yugi look at this!"

Yugi peered over at the book.

Heba pointed and said, "It says that the symbol for a Yami and Hikari is the infinity symbol. Do you think we can use that as a gate way to the Yamis world?"

Yugi thought and said, "What are you planning to do? Draw the Symbol on the mirror and hope some magical portal opens? Be sensible Heba. This isn't one of your fantasy books stuff."

"Yes… well… this whole thing seems impracticable." Heba commented.

Yugi shrugged. "Okay valid point."

Heba smirked. "It's worth a try, Yugi. Draw the symbol on a mirror which is supposed to be the portal and see what happens."

"Don't you think we need some sort of magic?"

Heba thought. "What about the Millennium Items? Ishizu said they held some magic we didn't know about."

"She also said the power is unpredictable because it has dark magic. She also said good can't use dark magic and last I knew… we're good."

Heba sighed. "We have to try. We have the two millennium puzzles, plus the ring and the rod. One of it has to work."

"It's risky, Heba."

"I know but I want to try."

"Fine let's go ask the others."

~Game Shop~

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE! WHAT PART OF DARK MAGIC DO YOU GUYS NOT GET!" Malik screamed at Heba and Yugi.

"Come on Malik! Your sister said that the only person who can use the items are the Yamis who our technically our partners."

"And that's the reason the items are with the Hikaris to protect them from the Yamis! Damn! I don't believe in this stupid legend but I also don't want to risk the power falling into the wrong hands!"

"Maybe the Yamis have changed." Ryou said.

"They're beings of DARKNESS Ryou! They don't change." Malik said.

"You never know." Yugi whispered.

"Please guys just try this?" Heba practically begged.

Malik sighed. "Alright. Fine. Where are we going to do this?"

"In the attic. There is a huge mirror up there." Yugi said and stood up.

The others followed him upstairs to the attic where Yugi and Heba uncovered a huge mirror.

"So how do we do this?" Yugi asked Heba.

Heba uncapped a sharpie and began to draw the infinity symbol on it.

(If you don't know the infinity symbol is like a sideways eight.)

"Now what?" Yugi asked holding his puzzle.

"Now we focus our souls on the items and concentrate on the mirror." Heba said as they all locked hands.

They closed their eyes and focused. Little did they know they were going to get some help.

~Yamis world~

The alternate versions of our friends were standing in front of a similar mirror.

"What do we do? Do we need to help them? They seem trying hard." Heba's alternate said.

"I don't understand why they want here anyway?" Ryou's alternate said.

"Well… Bakura if there is anything like me and Atemu then it's because this is like a puzzle to them." Yugi's alternate said.

"Yami, they're being reckless. They're messing with the power they don't understand. We have to do something." Malik's alternate said.

"What do you suggest we do, Marik?" Yami asked drawing the infinity symbol on the mirror.

"We use the power of the items and draw them in and give them one hell of a lecture." he said.

"I agree." Bakura said.

"Well, Atemu?" Yami asked turning to his twin brother.

"Let's do it." Atemu agreed and they all locked hands to draw on the power of the items.

~Game shop~

The items began to glow and the mirror started to turn and glow purple. The Hikaris eyes suddenly opened and they gasped at what they saw.

"Heba? Is the mirror seriously glowing?" Yugi gasped.

Heba smirked. "Awesome! Come on guys!" Heba yelled and ran into the portal.

"HEBA!" Yugi screamed.

"I'll get him!" Malik yelled and ran into the portal to go after him.

"Yugi, I have a bad feeling about this." Ryou whispered.

"Ryou, I'm have to agree with you. I think this may not have been my brother and mine's best idea." Yugi said as they walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Alternate Universe

Inu: "I don't like the title for this story... it really sucks and so does my summary."

Yugi: "well it's better than your other ideas 'Alternate universe' 'Yamis world' 'Worlds of Dark and Light'"

Inu: "Don't know i still like Yamis world... If anyone has a better name for this story and better summary I'm all ears!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Alternate Universe<p>

When they reached the other side, Yugi looked around and saw his and Heba's, doppelgangers. Their looks alike's were also twins like him and his brother but they have red eyes and blond bangs spiked up into their hair. He again looked around and saw Malik staring at his look alike like he was seeing a ghost but Malik's look alike's hair was spikier. Then he turned his attention to Ryou. Like Malik, Ryou was also staring his look alike but his look alike has crazier hair than him.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Heba, Malik, come over here. NOW!" Yugi said while staring at his dumbass brother.

The said boys walked back to Yugi and Yugi automatically smacked his brother on the arm. "Are you a mo-mo-mo-" Yugi stuttered not liking to swear.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Moron?" Malik's look alike said.

"Thank you." Yugi said then turned back to his brother. "Running into an alternate dimension, full of Ra knows what! Our grandfather does not even know where we are!" He yelled not caring that the others were staring at him.

Heba sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Yugi sighed and hugged his brother, then turned to the others "Um… well… I am Yugi this is my dum-dum-

"Dumbass?" Ryou's look alike offered.

"Thank you… brother Heba and my friends, Ryou and Malik." Yugi said pointing to each one of them.

Yami stepped forward and smiled at Yugi's innocence.

"Well, I am Yami. This is my brother Atemu and our friends Marik and Bakura." Yami said pointing to each one of them.

Yugi smiled and nodded then turned to Heba. "Can we go home now before Jii-Chan worries, _please_?"

Heba sulked. "Come on Yugi! We just got here. I wanna' meet my dark half."

Yugi glared at him. "I told you before that this was a bad idea and now I'm telling you again. You know the legends as well as I do. They tried to kill the Hikaris, Heba. That means _us_. We might seriously get into trouble here! And we brought the items with us!"

Malik nodded. "Yugi is right. We need to go, Heba."

"You can stay you know." Atemu said as he approached them.

"A lot has changed since the attack on the Hikaris. If you stay we, can tell you what happened that day and the aftermath."

"No." Yugi, Ryou and Malik said at the same time.

"Come on! Don't be such a chicken! I bet you don't even know what those items you carry can do. Well… we do KNOW and we can tell you if you will just stay here for a while and listen." Marik said.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned to Yami.

"Stay for one day. If you still want to go home tomorrow, we will assist you in getting back." Yami offered.

Yugi thought for a moment and looked at the others who just shrugged. Yugi sighed and nodded. "Alright. I agree with your terms."

Yami smirked and led them down stairs.

"Jii-Chan!" Yami called.

An old man that looked like Yugi and Heba's grandfather Solomon walked in and smiled. "I see we have guests."

He inspected them closer. "And not just any guest."

Yugi was obviously gaping at the man and Heba smirked and turned to Malik. "Told ya' he was real."

"Okay, Okay. I'm a believer now!" Malik growled.

"Sugoroku Moto?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

The man nodded.

"Oh. My. Ra!" Yugi said slowly.

"So who are your Hikaris and why they are here?" Sugoroku asked his grandchildren.

"Mine is called Yugi." Yami answered pointing to Yugi who was deep in thought.

"Mine is called Heba." Atemu said pointing to the boy who was staring back.

"Malik." Marik said.

"Ryou." Bakura answered.

"And the reason why they are here, we really don't know." Atemu said.

"We wanted to solve the puzzle." Heba answered entranced by Atemu's deep red eyes.

Yugi pulled out of his thoughts and shook his head. "This is so unreal."

Yami smirked. "Come sit. We will tell you the half of the legend that your world does not know."

Yugi looked confused but none the less sat down with the others across from their Yamis.

Atemu sighed. "What your world does not know was not all of us wanted to attack the Hikaris. Some of us were fighting against Dartz."

"Really! There were no reports about this." Malik asked suspiciously.

Marik growled. "Yes. It was a team of rebellions. After the attack, they got Dartz over thrown and executed."

"So the rumors were true." Yugi whispered and all eyes turned to him.

"Yugi?" Heba asked. "What rumors?"

Yugi turned to Yami. "You're my Yami right?"

He nodded.

"So do you also have the book of legends? Jii-Chan gave us one for our 10th birthday." Yugi said.

Yami nodded again and went to get it. When he returned, he handed it to Yugi who began to flip through it.

"I never actually read the book. What's in it?" Yami asked.

"Proof." Yugi answered and showed Heba a passage.

"The aftermath of the battle of darkness and light?" Heba raised an eyebrow at Yugi.

"Read it… out loud." Yugi said handing the book to Heba.

Heba sighed. "After the battle between the darkness and light, the Bridge of Ties was destroyed…"

"Scroll down to the third paragraph." Yugi interrupted.

Heba glared but did as told. "There were rumors that started to spread throughout the realm of the Hikaris. They started when some of the Hikaris disappeared through the water or mirrors. Then it spread to the dethroning and execution of… Dartz."

After reading it, he looked up. "So you were telling the truth."

They nodded and Malik looked at Marik. "Were the water and mirror disappearances, true?"

"In a point."

The Hikaris raised their eyebrows.

"It wasn't against their will. They begged to be with their lovers and the Yamis asked their new ruler to allow them to come." Bakura cleared it up.

Yugi was still looking through the book and Yami was watching him.

"Yugi, you ok?" Ryou asked.

"It's weird." He whispered.

"What's weird?" Malik asked.

"The book it's… different for some reason. There are things in this book that aren't in mine and vice versa."

"Like?" Bakura asked.

"In my book, it explains what happened in our world during the attack and in his book it's the opposite. It's like it's flipped." Yugi said.

"Understandable. We are in parallel universe or did you forget that small detail?" Malik asked only to get the book smacked on the back of his head by Heba.

"Be nice to my brother!"

"What happened next?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"Well… we tried to make amends with your world but your ruler doesn't want to trust us anymore." Bakura said.

"So we have no choice but to leave the Bridge of Ties destroyed." Atemu said.

"That's sad." Yugi whispered looking through the book again.

All eyes turned to him again.

"Why are you like a mouse?" Marik asked.

"Probably because Yami's a loud mouth." Bakura snickered and Yami shot him a glare.

"No it's because he is engrossed in that book." Ryou said taking the book away.

"Hey! I was reading that Ryou!" Yugi shouted and the Yamis' eyes went wide.

"Huh! He was right. It was the book." Bakura said.

Yugi looked around. "What?"

"Never mind. Let's move on to our next topic… the millennium items." Yami said.

Protectively, Yugi wrapped his hands around his puzzle.

"What do you guys know about them?" Marik asked.

"Only what Ishizu told us." Ryou said.

"Who is Ishizu?" Atemu asked.

"My sister." Malik answered showing them a picture.

"She looks like my sister, Isis; she must be my sister's Hikari." Marik said.

"She told us that the items hold a power. We don't understand and can't control it; only the Yamis' can. She also said that the millennium items choose their masters and without us the power won't respond to you." Yugi said.

"That's true but the reasons… we don't know. The items were created to keep peace between the two worlds so that's maybe the reason." Yami said thinking.

"Makes sense to me." Yugi agreed.

Sugoroku came upstairs from closing the shop and smiled at them. "So what happens now?"

"We stay the night and go home tomorrow." Yugi said standing.

Heba sighed. "Still on that?"

"Yes!" Yugi, Ryou and Malik yelled.

"Why?" Bakura, Atemu and Marik asked.

"Because it's not safe for us or the millennium items to stay here. A lot of people could come after them, and some people still want the Hikaris dead." Malik answered.

"We can protect you. That's part of our job." Atemu answered.

"My answer is _no_ and I am not changing it. If you need me I'll be in m- Yami's room." Yugi walked away and the others sighed.

"Are you sure _you're_ the Yami?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Sorry about that. Yugi can be really stubborn when he wants to be." Heba said looking the direction where Yugi ran away to. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No. I will go." Yami said standing up and headed to where Yugi ran away to.

Atemu turned to Heba. "You guys can stay you know. Hikaris are still allowed to live here."

Heba looked shocked. "How? I thought the bridge was destroyed?"

"The Bridge of Ties is still destroyed but not the new bridge." Bakura said and the Hikaris raised an eyebrow.

"Look… this is what happened after a few years later. Our new ruler, Seto created a new bridge using the mirrors and the infinity symbol like you guys just did. There are several people in the world of the Hikaris who can open the portals with millennium items just like you did. They work with their Yamis to open the portals because as you know the Hikaris can't use their power." Marik said.

"The Hikaris can get permission to enter these portals from the guardians and enter. They can evenly register to live here." Atemu finished.

"How do they know this place exists? We have never even heard of these portals." Ryou asked.

"Ever heard of the internet? There is a site that advertises the legend and if you register in the said site, you can send an email to one of the guardians explaining why you want to go. If the reason is real and good enough, then you'll be given permission to enter here." Bakura said.

"Who are the guardians?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I think anyone who holds a millennium item. You four do, but you're probably too young to be trusted with the responsibility yet." Atemu answered.

Malik's eyes went wide "That means Ishizu is one of them. She has the Millennium Necklace."

Heba nodded. "And Shadi because he's the keeper of the Millennium Scales."

"Pegasus has the Millennium Eye." Ryou said.

"And the leader of our world, Seto has the Millennium Key, the last of the eight Millennium items." Bakura said.

"Interesting. I wonder why Ishizu never told us." Heba said.

"Probably because she knew how you guys were obsessed with the legend." Malik pointed out.

"So where do we sleep?" Heba asked Atemu.

"You can sleep with me; Ryou with Bakura and Malik with Marik since Bakura and Marik live here as well." Atemu said leading Heba to his room.

Bakura and Marik sighed. "Well… come on." They said as they leading there respective Hikaris to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonds

Inu: "Well apparently people like the title so i guess i will keep it."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Bonds<p>

Yugi lay on Yami's bed. The room was similar to his but the bed had crimson sheets while his were blue. The room, also to Yugi, smelled like exotic Egyptian spices.

The door opened and since knowing it was Yami, Yugi just stayed curled up in his blankets.

There was a deep chuckle and Yami's baritone voice said, "Comfortable, little one?"

"Your sheets are softer than mine." Yugi said sighing contently.

Yami smirked and walked over to him. He sat near Yugi's waist and ran a hand through his soft locks. Yugi smiled, sighed again and leaned into his touch. His heart skipped a beat when Yami chuckled sending a shiver of pleasure down to his spine. 'What's wrong with me? I just met the guy!'

"So Yugi, why do you want to go home immediately?" Yami asked.

"I already gave you the answer downstairs."

"I feel like that's not the only reason."

"What are you, an empath?"

Yami laughed and said, "No, little one. Maybe it's a Yami and Hikari thing but I sense there is something that you are not saying."

Yugi bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Okay. Fine. One, I don't trust you guys; two, I worry about Jii-Chan."

Yami smiled. "I'm sure your Jii-Chan is fine."

"You don't know that for sure. I mean my grandfather is already 72 years old. He could get hurt or have a heart attack and if we're not there then he-he-" Yugi's voice started to crack and Yami put Yugi on his lap and rub his back to calm him down.

"It's okay, Aibou. Just relax." Yami whispered into his ear.

Yugi shivered again and buried his face in Yami's chest taking in his scent. 'There's something wrong with me.'

"Are you okay now?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded . "Ya', thanks. Sorry about that."

"It's okay as long as you're better now."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?" Yami ask surprised with the sudden question.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I-I'm not sure. I just feel this pull and desire to protect you."

Yugi smiled. "You're not the only one. I also feel this pull to you or maybe it's another Yami and Hikari thing."

Yami smiled as well. "Maybe. Your still leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I am not changing my mind, Yami." Yugi said.

"If there is one thing we have in common, it's our stubbornness apparently."

Yugi chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Yami sighed. "Don't be."

He stood up and turned to leave but Yugi grabbed his wrist. Yami turned back to him. "Will you stay… I mean it is your bed a-and i-it's not r-right for me to take it…"

Yami chuckled at his adorableness. "Don't worry. I will stay."

Yugi blushed when Yami took off his t-shirt. Yugi could see Yami's muscles flex and his well built chest.

Yami turned to him. "Need a shirt to sleep in? I can lend you one."

Yugi blushed deeper. "Please."

Yami handed Yugi a shirt and Yugi changed. The shirt was a little big on him and in Yami's opinion made him look adorable and sexy.

Yugi lay on the bed and Yami lay down next to him. Once Yugi was asleep, Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pull him closer to his chest. Yami laid his head on the top of Yugi's and breathed Yugi's scent in. While holding Yugi into his arm, Yami followed Yugi into a deep sleep.

~Morning~

Yugi felt something hard and warm besides him. He felt very comfortable so he snuggled closer to that warm thing. He woke up when he heard someone chuckled. Yugi looked up into Yami's deep crimson eyes.

"Morning, Aibou." Yami said.

"You also called me that name yesterday too, why?"

"Aibou means partner and since you are my Hikari, my light and the other wielder of the millennium puzzle therefore you are my partner, my Aibou."

Yugi got up and stretched. "Okay if that makes you happy and anyway I'm not likely going to see you again. Let's go get the others. I want to get home before Jii-Chan get's up and realizes we're not there."

Yami sighed and stood up. "Very well."

They went downstairs to see Ryou near Malik who seems like he was hiding from Bakura. Heba was standing near Atemu and Atemu had his arms around Heba's waist.

Yugi sighed and get their attention. "Okay. What's going on here?"

"He started it!" Bakura and Malik yelled at the same time pointing at each other.

"Started what?" Yami and Yugi asked simultaneously.

"He said we can't leave! He said that we should stay here and they won't let us leave! And on the top of it _HE_ –Malik pointed to Heba- AGREED!" Malik's voice slowly got louder till the point that he was yelling at Heba.

Heba visually flinched when Yugi directed his gaze to Heba. "When I agreed to stay here I agreed to go home today!"

"Yugi, come on we-"

"NO HEBA! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Yugi yelled and everyone flinched as he started to get tears in his eyes.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Take me, Ryou and Malik home now."

Yami nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. They went back to the mirror and Yugi turned to Heba.

"I am going home. Stay if you want. I don't care anymore, Heba."

"Yugi, please. Don't do this." Heba begged walking towards his brother.

Yugi backed up and looked Heba in the eyes. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear from you again until you come to your senses!"

"You're over reacting!" Heba yelled.

"And you're selfish. You know that grandfather is all alone in our world and especially you know that we're not safe here. Hell! Even in our own world we're not safe. Anyone could come after the items but at least in our world I feel safer with people I know and can fucking trust!" Yugi yelled back.

Everyone stared at Yugi in amazement because they didn't know that Yugi can actually swear.

"Yugi-"

"Save it!" Yugi turned back to Yami who was ready to send them home except for Heba. "Let's go. Send us home already, please."

Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand. Yugi felt a pull on his soul and the eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead.

The mirror turned purple again and started to spin. Yami let go of Yugi's hand and Yugi turned to his friends.

"Malik, Ryou let's go now." Yugi ordered and the boys walked towards Yugi.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Thanks for everything but I can't and will not stay here."

Yami nodded and Heba ran to Yugi and grabbed his arm. "Please Yugi. Don't go!"

Yugi shook off his brother's hand as turned away from him and walked over to the portal. "Goodbye, Heba. When you come to your senses you know where to find me."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked inside the portal and disappeared. Heba fell to his knees and burst into tears.

Atemu ran towards him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry, Habibi."

Heba buried his head into Atemu's chest and continued to cry.

Bakura looked at Yami. "I got a very bad feeling about them leaving."

Marik nodded. "That's why we wanted to keep them here. We think something is going to happen."

Yami nodded. "I know but we can't keep them here against their will. It will cause anger and distrust and as of now they don't trust us."

"Guess, we will just have to wait and see." Atemu said.

* * *

><p>Inu: "I hope you enjoy the chapter i think i will have to explain next time what happened when Heba and Atemu went to Atemu's bed room! If i wasnt clear enough they became a couple."<p>

Yugi: "Review please!"


	4. Chapter 4 Mixed Feelings

Inu: "Thought you might want some answers *Rubs back of head* She have just included this but i made it a chapter anyway!'

Yugi: "So here are your answers because she felt back for confusing you!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Mixed Feelings<p>

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Heba sat in the living room. Heba finally calmed down and snuggled against Atemu.

Yami sighed and looked at Atemu. "Okay… so what happened between you two? When did this –He gestured to their position on the couch -all start?"

Atemu sighed. "Last night when I took him to my room we started talking and well… it just happened."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Can you be more specific?"

Heba sighed. "This is what happened…"

Flashback

_Heba followed Atemu inside his bedroom. Heba sat on the bed and Atemu sat next to him._

_"I'm sorry about Yugi. He can be really stubborn when he wants to be." Heba said sighing and lay on his back._

_Atemu looked down on him and smiled. "It's fine. My brother can also be just as stubborn. Heba, tell me why did you want to come here?"_

_Heba hummed and said, "I don't know. Maybe I wanted to meet my other self. The legend said since the Yamis and Hikaris were soul mates, those who met their other halves can be either become lovers or best friends."_

_Atemu nodded and said, "True. The fact that I already have seen Yamis with their Hikaris and since that you're here… what's your opinion of me?"_

_"Hmmm… let's see… you are a lot like me but you seem more matured and gorgeous." Heba mumbled then blushed when he realized he just call the man gorgeous._

_Atemu laughed and said, "And you are more innocent and cute."_

_Heba blushed at that comment. A shiver ran down to his spine from Atemu's laugh. "Th-Thank you."_

_"Heba, have you sensed the pull between us? And the complete feeling since we have met?"_

_Heba thought. "Now that you mention it… yes." Heba looked at him. "What is that?"_

_"It's the soul mate thing that you've mentioned. When we are together we are the strongest and complete but when we are apart it feels like we are incomplete and vulnerable." Atemu said staring into Heba's lilac eyes._

_"Wait… it means that if Yugi, Ryou and Malik leave, they will be completely vulnerable?"_

_"Exactly. That's the reason why we do not want them to leave."_

_"They will not stay. I know them. They will find a way to leave."_

_Atemu sighed and started to stroke Heba's hair. Heba sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Heba."_

_"Hmmm…?"_

_"What do you think of us?"_

_"Us?"_

_"About the pull and the feeling complete."_

_"Oh. That."_

_"Yes, that."_

_"Well, Atemu, what do you think?"_

_"I think that like the legend says were soul mates, Heba."_

_Heba sat up and looked Atemu. "What are you saying Ate'?"_

_Atemu pulled Heba on his lap and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he smirked. "That's what I'm saying. Will you stay here with me, Heba?"_

_Heba blushed. "I'd love to."_

End of Flashback

Yami sat there shocked. "Wow! That was fast."

Heba mumbled something about Yami and ass whole thing then buried his face in Atemu's chest.

Atemu sighed. "Okay, my love life is not the issue here right now. The issue is what we are going to do about your Hikaris?"

"What we can do right now is to wait for them to call us again." Bakura said.

"The problem is they don't know how to." Marik pointed out.

"They do." Heba mumbled against Atemu's chest. He pulled back a little. "The book that Yugi has had a white spell. Ishizu told us how to open the mind link between Yamis and Hikaris."

"Mind link?" All the Yamis asked.

Heba sighed. "The Yamis and Hikaris have a link from the items and with the use of that spell we could connect our minds and be able to communicate through the link. We can also sense each other's emotions. We could have used it before but we have to meet first our other halves."

"How can Ishizu use it? Is she a Hikari as well?" Marik asked.

"Exactly my point she and Isis can do it by using the millennium necklace. And not only that, they can also communicate through the reflections to this world." Heba said and put his head back on Atemu's chest.

"Heba has a point. They can reach us anytime they want by looking into their reflection and wishing to communicate with us. I think it's another one of the millennium items powers. Well… all we can do is be patient and wait." Yami said "I just hope by the time they decide to return again it's not too late."

~Hikaris~

"Yugi, where is Heba?" Solomon asked coming into the living room and sat besides the distressed teen.

"In hell… with the demons!" Yugi snapped burying his head on the nearest pillow.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Mr. Moto, I have something to tell you."

Solomon looked at him confused and Ryou told him everything what happened in the last 24 hours.

Solomon lowered his head. "I can't believe that Heba didn't want to go home."

"Out of everything we just told you, _that's_ what shocks you?" Malik said.

"I already told the boys that I have been there before so of course I would believe you went there. But it is hard to believe that Heba didn't come home." Solomon put his head in his hands and started to cry. "My own grandson didn't want to come home."

Yugi sat up and put his arms around Solomon. "I'm sorry, Jii-Chan. I tried, I really did. But I-I f-failed to pr-protect you and him." Yugi started to cry again. He stood up and ran to his room slamming the door.

"What are we going to do? drag Heba home?" Ryou asked whispering to Malik.

"I think it's about time I paid my dear sister a visit, don't you think?" Malik said.

"We have to drag Yugi with us. He is also a part of this and he is Heba's brother."

"But Yugi doesn't want to see Heba and now that Heba had made Solomon cry, I think he is going to be even more pissed off at his brother."

"Boys."

Both looked up to Solomon.

"Heba is only 17. As his legal guardian I can drag my grandson home. So take me with you instead of Yugi."

Malik nervously nodded and stood up. "Well… Ishizu is always at the museum so let's go."

~Museum~

"Ishizu." Malik called as he walks over to his sister who was staring him like she knew they were coming.

"I saw you coming, brother."

"How? I thought only the Yamis could use the items." Ryou said.

"The items have each its own powers the Hikaris can use; mine is to see the future, I believe Ryou's is to locate the other items, and yours, Malik should be the mind control." Ishizu stated.

"Mind control? Awesome!" Malik grinned then remembered the reason they came here. "Look… we need to talk."

Ishizu turned to Solomon. "You wish to speak to Heba who decided to stay with his Yami, correct?"

Solomon nodded and the others gaped at her.

She tapped her necklace then motioned for them to follow her. "I can do three things: First, allow you into the Yamis world; second, connect your minds to your Yamis; and third, I can open a portal in a mirror or water and connect a communication to their world."

"Well, I don't want to go back or have a connection with that psycho." Malik mumbled.

Ishizu chuckled.

"Okay, since Malik is against everything else I said, we can open a communication window." Ishizu said as they went to her office and walked towards the body size mirror.

Ishizu put one hand on her necklace and another on the mirror. Suddenly, there was a bright light flashe and Ishizu's doppelganger was looking at Ishizu.

"Ishizu?"

"Isis, I need to open a window to the Kame game shop in your world." Ishizu said andIsisnodded.

"Very well."Isissaid and they both closed their eyes.

The mirror flashed again and showed the game shop. A mirror in the living room showing Heba, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Yami and Sugoroku.

Ishizu cleared her throat. "Hello there."

Everyone heads turned to the mirror and look at it.

Solomon walked forward and glared at Heba. "HEBA SUGOROKU MOTO, WHAT THE RA DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Solomon yelled

Heba flinched.

"Jii-Chan, listen I-I-" Heba tried.

"No you listen. Your brother is very disappointed with you and you had me worried!" Solomon said.

Heba got up and walked over to the mirror. "But I am happy here. I love Atemu and I don't want to leave."

"Oh Heba! Your 17 and you don't know what love is!" Solomon said but Heba scowled at the mirror.

"You always do this! Treating me and Yugi like we were children! Well… I have a news for you we're _already _17 and I know what my heart desires and I am going to follow it!" Heba yelled at the mirror and left the room with Atemu right behind him.

Ishizu looked at Solomon apologetically.

Sugoroku walked over and smiled at Solomon. "Solomon, my friend, do not worry. We will look after him and remember you can always come and visit him whenever you want. My shop/home is yours as well… literally."

Solomon smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

Yami walked over and smiled at Solomon. "Is Yugi alright?"

"You must be Yami, Yugi's other self."

Yami nodded.

"Then I won't lie to you, boy. Yugi is not okay. He is already having a breakdown from his brother's antics."

Yami sighed. "Can you give him a message from me?"

Solomon nodded.

"The puzzle is the gateway to all the communication between us." Yami said and Solomon looked at him funny.

"Don't worry. He will understand."

Solomon nodded and Ishizu cut the link.

"Well boys, I will see you tomorrow and thank you." Solomon said leaving.

~Game Shop~

Solomon knocked on Yugi's door. "Yugi? I have a message from Yami."

"What is it?" Yugi called through the door.

"He said that: _'The puzzle is the gateway to all the communication between us'._"

"What does th- oh wait, never mind. I get it. The puzzle, the mirror and the magic… he means reflection communication." Yugi mumbled. "Thanks, Jii-Chan."

"No problem, my boy."

"And Jii-Chan?"

"Hmm…"

"I won't leave you. You're the only family we have left."

"I know my boy, I know. Goodnight, Yugi."

"Night, Jii-Chan."

* * *

><p>Inu: "Hope you are less confused now or possible even more now. Crap i hope this was not confusing it sounded and made more sense in my head."<p>

Yugi: "SO basically shes crazy."

Inu: "Basturd."

Yugi: "Language Inu."

Inu: "You swore as well!"

Yugi: Rolls eyes "Review please!"


	5. Chapter 5 Danger

Inu: "Man I got my work cut out for me now that break is over."

Yugi: "What's going on?"

Inu: "You mean besides school, Writing AND moving not a lot."

Yugi: "You're moving?"

Inu: "In May which also means I am changing schools."

Yugi: "That really sucks."

Inu: "Yes I know –Turns to readers- Reason I'm telling you this….. My uploading might suffer from all this and It may take a while to update again sorry."

_**FYI- I put the wrong age in last chap. the boys are 17 not 16!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Danger<p>

Yugi woke up the next morning. He made a breakfast, sat at the dining room table and stared at the chair that Heba normally occupied.

'Heba… I miss you.' Yugi thought and started to eat.

Yugi was washing his dishes when the front door slammed open and a hysterical Malik ran into the kitchen clutching his millennium rod.

Yugi stared at him confused as Malik tried to catch his breath.

"Men-chase-danger-help..." Malik tried to say in-between his breath.

Yugi put the dishes down and ran to Malik's side.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he helps Malik sits in the living room.

"I was coming over here when I was suddenly cornered by some men in black hoods. They told me to give them my millennium rod. But I refused so they attacked me. I was able to escape by controlling their minds. Ishizu was right. We have some powers from the items that we can control." Malik explained.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang downstairs that made Yugi jump off the couch.

"You can't stay here." Yugi said.

He took Malik's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Malik asked.

"Not we, you." Yugi said as he took off the sheet covering from the mirror.

"What are you doing, Yugi?"

"I'm saving you." Yugi said as he put one hand on the mirror and another one on the puzzle. 'Yami, please help me!'

The puzzle glowed and Yami stood in the mirror.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned.

They heard some footsteps going towards their direction and Yugi grew frantic.

"Yami, quick open the portal, please!" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked between Yugi and Malik and did what Yugi asked. He closed his eyes and the puzzle glowed brighter. The mirror turned purple and a spiral appeared and started to spin.

Yugi turned to Malik. "Go quick!"

"What about you!" Malik asked as Yugi pushed him towards the portal.

"I have to make sure that Ryou is okay but take this so no one can get it." Yugi said as he slipped off the puzzle and shoved it into Malik's hands before he completely pushed Malik into the mirror.

The mirror stopped glowing and the attic door was thrown open. Four men dressed in black hoods ran inside. One looked around before turning to Yugi.

"Where is the millennium rod holder?" he demanded.

Yugi ignored him and ran towards the window. He opened it and climbed onto the roof as the men chased after him. He ran to the end of the roof and saw a tree branch. He looked behind him and when he saw them still chasing him, as they started to climb through the window.

'There is a big chance I will miss that branch but I don't have any choice left.' Yugi thought as he launched himself at the branch. Yugi gripped it tightly and dropped to the ground. He screamed in pain as he sprained and clutched his ankle. 'Great, I think, I think I hurt my ankle.' Yugi hissed in his mind.

The men started to yell and Yugi forced himself to stand up and run off towards Ryou's apartment as best as he could manage.

People looked at Yugi weirdly as he slowed down his pace because of the pain. Yugi looked behind him and noticed they weren't chasing him anymore.

Yugi climbed the stairs to Ryou's apartment and banged on the door.

Ryou opened it and Yugi forced himself in.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou asked closing the door.

"Ryou, we need to talk." Yugi said as they went into the living room.

~Yamis~

Malik fell on his ass out of the mirror while clutching the rod and puzzle.

Yami kneels in front of him and took the puzzle from Malik. "Where is Yugi? What's going on?"

Malik looked at Yami and sighed. "We have a huge problem."

~Hikaris~

"What are we going to do? Who are after the items?" Ryou asked staring at Yugi in fear.

"I don't know and there is no time to explain. Do you have a body mirror?" Yugi asked as he stands up.

"No. I don't." Ryou said following Yugi to the bathroom.

"Then we're going to test the water part of the legend." Yugi stated as he runs the bathwater.

Ryou closed his eyes and the millennium ring materialized around his neck.

"Ryou, put one hand on the water and the other on the ring and focus on the ring." Yugi ordered and Ryou did as told.

The millennium ring flashed and Bakura was standing in front of them.

"Ryou, what's going on? Is Yugi with you? Yami and Heba are worried sick about him." Bakura said.

"Not now Bakura. I need you to open the portal." Yugi said.

Bakura grumbled but did as told.

Yugi turned to Ryou. "Tell Heba and Yami not to worry."

"What? No, Yugi. You're coming with me!" Ryou said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't. I still have something to do. I'm sorry, Ryou." Yugi said then pushed Ryou into the tub and ran from the apartment. 'Please be okay, Jii-Chan.'

Yugi went to the museum hoping to find Solomon there.

~Yamis~

Ryou appeared in the tub coughing out some water. Bakura lifted him out of the tub wrapped a towel around him and led him into the living room with the others.

Ryou still coughing looked at Malik. "Are you okay?"

Malik nodded. "Fine. Where is Yugi?"

"He said he had something else to do." Ryou said while drying his hair.

Yami sighed and Heba tensed in Atemu's arms.

"Habibi, it's okay. I am sure Yugi's okay. He doesn't have the puzzle so I don't think they will go after him." Atemu reassured him while rubbing his back.

"And since he doesn't have the puzzle, he has absolutely no way to contact us now." Heba said.

"No but I can contact him." Yami pointed out.

"Speaking of which, how do you just appear where you need to be when we call you?" Ryou asked looking at Bakura.

"The items summon us when you call us. It literally teleports us to where we need to be, to be able to talk you." Bakura answered.

"Example, one minute Bakura was here and when the Millennium ring flashed there's no more Bakura." Yami said.

"What do you think that Yugi had to do that was so important." Marik asked.

"I bet he went to make sure Jii-chan is okay." Heba answered.

~Yugi~

Yugi ran to the museum and into the storage room where he found Ishizu.

"Ishizu!" Yugi called as he ran towards her.

"Yugi?" Ishizu turned to him and looked at him confused.

"Have you seen Jii-Chan?" Yugi asked between in his breaths as he tried to ignore the pain in his swelling ankle.

"I believe he was heading home to pack. He got another dig offer in Egypt." Ishizu giggled. "For a 72 years old man he is very lively."

Yugi nodded. "How long ago did he leave?" He asked trying to ignore the light dizziness he was getting from the pain.

"About five minutes ago. Yugi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ishizu." Yugi answered before he took off to the shop.

Yugi ran to the shop. "Jii-chan?"

"I'm up here, Yugi."

Yugi went upstairs.

"Yugi, I am leaving for a dig today. Will you be okay on your own?" Solomon asked and Yugi nodded.

"I will be fine." Yugi answered before heading upstairs. 'At least he will be safe on the dig.'

Yugi went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. 'Malik, Ryou, please be ok.' Yugi begged in his head before he blacked out from the pain in his ankle.

~Yamis~

Yami grasped his head and hissed in pain.

Atemu got up and ran to his brother. "Yami, are you ok?"

"No. Something is wrong with Yugi." Yami said standing up and turning to Atemu. "I need to get to his world. Can you send me to their game shop through the link?"

"What if he is not there?" Heba questioned.

"He is. I just know it." Yami answered as he approached the mirror in the attic.

Heba and Atemu opened the portal and Yami went through.

~Hikari~

When Yami reached the shop, he started to look for Yugi. He checked the bedroom and then went to the bathroom.

Yami gasped. Yugi was on the floor and his head was bleeding from when he hit it on the bath tub. Yami picked Yugi up in bridal style, ran upstairs and to the mirror. Yami opened the portal and went inside with Yugi in his arms.

~Yamis~

"YUGI!" Heba yelled as he ran towards Yami and Yugi.

"Heba, I need a cloth to stop the bleeding. It's not that bad to be hospitalized. Don't worry, he will be ok." Yami said as he carried Yugi downstairs and laid him on the couch.

Heba quickly approached them with the cloth and gave it to Yami. Yami pressed it to the cut on the side of Yugi's head and held it there to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Malik and Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I found him in the bathroom like this." Yami answered.

A few moments later, Yugi moaned a little and opened his eyes.

Yugi looked into Yami's worried crimson eyes and groaned, "Yami? Where am I?"

"Our world. I found you in the bathroom. What happened?" Yami asked checking the cut and putting more pressure on it.

Yugi hissed in pain and answered, "Uh… I went to the bathroom and blackout from pain."

"Pain where?" Yami asked.

"I sprained my ankle jumping from the roof of the game shop to avoid people chasing me." Yugi answered.

"You idiot! The game shop roof is about 30 feet from the ground." Heba hissed at Yugi.

"Relax. I grabbed a tree branch to help my fall so it wasn't that bad." Yugi answered as Yami checked the cut.

"It seems to have stopped bleeding. Atemu, can you get the medical thread, needle, an ace bandage and an ice pack?" Yami asked and Atemu left.

"Here put this on." Yami said handing Yugi the puzzle.

"My puzzle! Thank you." Yugi said taking it back and slipping it on as Atemu returned.

Yami put the stitches on and wrapped Yugi's right ankle in the bandage and put an ice pack on it.

"Yugi, is Jii-chan ok?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "Ya'. He is going to Egypt for another dig."

"Really? So did ours." Atemu said as he and Heba sat on the chair next to the couch.

Yugi took in their position and sighed. "So I was right you stayed here because of him."

Heba nodded. "I love Atemu but Jii-chan doesn't believe me. Are you mad?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "Why would you ask me that? As long as it makes you happy, Heba, I don't care. However…" Yugi turned to Atemu "…make him cry and I will personally turn you into a female."

Atemu paled and the others broke out into laughter.

"Wow, Yugi! I didn't know you could threaten people." Malik said between laughter.

"Especially when you hate violence." Ryou added.

Yugi shrugged. "I would do anything for my brother."

Bakura sighed. "Guys, how do we find out who is after the items?"

Yugi sighed. "They had black clocks on so I couldn't tell."

"It's okay." Yami reassured. "We will have to wait for their next move but I don't think you guys should leave."

"What about school? We're only 17 and it's already our senior year. We have to attend school." Yugi said.

"You could go here." Marik pointed out.

"But everything is there; my family, my records..." Yugi pointed out.

"We can have them transferred and if you talk to Solomon I'm sure you can work something out. It's not like you will never see him again. You can visit him and he can visit you." Yami reassured and Yugi closed his eyes again.

"I need to think. What about you guys, Ryou, Malik?" Yugi asked rubbing his temples.

"I need to think as well. I mean Ishizu is all I have and she is there. I would need to talk to her first." Malik said.

"Well… I have nothing that ties me to that world but if Yugi and Malik will leave so will I." Ryou said.

The Yamis nodded in understanding.

"Think you can let us know tomorrow?" Yami asked them.

"Maybe." Yugi answered.

"If I can contact Ishizu and talk to her tonight, sure." Malik shrugged and Marik took his hand and dragged him away. "You can talk to her right now. Come on."

* * *

><p>Inu: "What will Yugi decide this time?"<p>

Yugi: "Why you asking us?"

Inu: "To create suspense I don't know ANYWAY stay tuned to find out. I always wanted to say that."

Yugi: "You're so strange."

Inu: "I enjoy being strange!"

Yugi: "Review please!"


	6. Chapter 6 Yugi's choice

Inu: Bow "I don't forget about this I swear!"

Yugi: Rolls eyes "Uhhu admit it you forgot about us!"

Inu: Hugs Yugi "No I didn't! I have just been SO busy. I'm sorry Yugi!"

Yugi: Sigh "Doesn't matter you're here now so let's get started."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Yugi's Choice<p>

Malik came back a few hours later and told them what Ishizu said to him. Ishizu told him that it may be the best for them to stay with the Yamis and for safety precaution, she and Isis would open the mind link between the Yamis and Hikaris for them. She told Malik to inform Yugi that Solomon has been told about the situation and got on his flight safely.

Yugi sighed in relief. "At least Jii-Chan is safe."

Heba nodded and smiled. "So… you're staying right, Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I guess since we don't have much of any choice even Ishizu told us to stay."

A thought then struck him. "Hey, Yami! You said a while ago that you came and got me from my world, how did you do that? I thought you needed me in order to make and cross the portal."

Yami nodded. "I do. But if someone else opens the portal, I can still go through. See… I had Heba and Atemu open the portal and then I used you and the millennium puzzle to get back."

"I see. So as long as I and the puzzle are with you, you can open the portal? I don't have to be conscious?"

Yami smirked. "Nope."

"So… what are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"About the cloak dudes?" Bakura asked and Ryou nodded.

"We can only wait till they show themselves." Malik said.

"So I guess I'm going to sharearoom with you?" Yugi asked

Yami nodded. "And the same with others… - referring to Malik and Ryou - …you will end up bunking with your Yamis."

"So me and you; Bakura and Ry; Marik and Malik; and Atemu and Heba?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded again.

"What about our clothing and stuffs…?" Ryou asked.

"We will take you guys back later to get them. Tonight, you can borrow some of ours." Bakura said.

Atemu stared at Bakura shocked.

"What!" He snapped.

"You're being… generous… and it's very scary!" Atemu said shocked.

"You're an ass you know that!" Bakura snapped.

Atemu thought then nodded. "Yes, yes. I do."

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, Ryou, before I kill someone." He said taking Ryou's wrist and practically dragged him to his room.

"He's…what's the right word? Hmmm… _interesting_." Yugi said and Yami snorted. "Not the word I would use."

"I can think of few other names." Marik offered and Yami glared.

"DO NOT start anything tonight, Marik. Give the Hikaris time to adjust _before_ we scare them away."

Malik and Yugi rolled their eyes.

"Ryou is um… safe with him right?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Atemu nodded. "Don't worry. Bakura is an ass and moody but he's not dangerous…to us. But the people at school… he can be dangerous to."

Yugi looked at him confused.

"The people at school can be _jerks…_ and well… Bakura and Marik put them in their places sometimes." Atemu said.

Yugi shivered. "I see."

"Are you seriously enrolling us at your school?" Malik asked and Marik nodded.

"Tomorrow you will go to school with us and we will enroll you there."

"Damn! I went to another universe and _still_ have to attend that damned place!" Malik said cursing his luck and stood up. "Come on. Let's go to bed already. "

"Ohhh! What are you suggesting, pretty-Hikari?" Marik joked.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Marik laughed and followed Malik to their now shared room.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Come on. Let's also prepare for bed."

Yami nodded and followed Yugi to the room.

Yugi changed into a loose fit shirt and a pair of Yami's shorts that clung to his waist. Yugi yawned and laid on Yami's bed as Yami changed into a pair of shorts but no shirt.

"Why is your bed softer than mine?" Yugi asked glancing at Yami who walked over to the bed.

Yami chuckled and sat on the bed. "Hmm… Don't know."

"Yami, do you think our Jii-chan's are going to be ok?"

Yami nodded. "For a 72 years old man there fairly capable of taking care of themselves."

Yugi reluctantly nodded and move a little onto one side so Yami could lie-down.

"I hope you are right." Yugi said and drifted to sleep as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him against his chest.

~Morning~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yami groaned. He grabbed his alarm clock and smashed it against the wall.

Yugi was startled and immediately woke up. He jumped out of the bed and put a hand above his chest. "Dear Ra, Yami! You've scared the life out of me!"

Yami sat up and rub his eyes. "Sorry, Aibou." His eyes drifted to the smashed alarm clock. "Damn! Looks like I need to replace another one."

Yugi rolled his eyes and walked over to Yami's closet. He opened it and groaned. "All you know to wear is leather and chains?"

Yami smirked and nodded. "Unfortunately for you, yes."

Yugi rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of leather pants and a crimson leather shirt. He went inside the bathroom and changed into them.

After a few moments, Yugi came out and Yami was already changed. Yami looked him up and down and a faint blush spread across his face.

"Nice, Aibou. But you could use some accessories."

Yugi shook his head. "Not happening."

"Oh come on, Aibou! Just some chains, buckles…"

"No. Now let's get going."

Yugi and Yami went downstairs and into the kitchen where they found Ryou finished making breakfast. They joined the others and eat their breakfast. After eating, Yugi and Malik did the dishes and when they done, they headed outside to join the others who were already waiting in the cars.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Heba got in Atemu's maroon mustang while Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou rode in Bakura's silver convertible and headed to school.

Once they arrived, they took the Hikaris to the office where they got their schedules. They found out that they have the same classes with their Yamis' classes.

"I can't believe it. I'm in another universe and _STILL_ I have to be in this shitty place!" Malik complained.

Yugi laughed. "Will you already get over with that?"

"No. It's really not fair."

* * *

><p>Inu: "God this is moving slow!"<p>

Yugi: "Speed it up?"

Inu: "Don't think the reader would like this moving too fast."

Yugi: Sigh "I can never satisfy you. Please review."


	7. Chapter 7 Danger!

Inu: "This story seems so unliked…."

Yugi: "Well we do have EXTREAM writers block we have on it….."

Inu: Shakes head. "Wow we suck… Well I will continue this anyway seeing how people wanted the update to this. I really hope it starts to get more liked."

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Danger!<p>

After being in the Yami's world for a week things were getting back under control. Yugi actually enjoyed being there but he still wanted to go home. There classes at school were going well, although Malik still complained about it. Bakura and Ryou were getting along a lot better, Marik and Malik still fought a lot but it seemed they had fun arguing with each other.

They were still extremely confused on who the people were that were coming after them and what the Ra they wanted but everyone was glad that they didn't make a appearance yet.

Currently they were in lunch discussing a new problem.

"Yugi it has to be her." Malik protested again.

Yugi shook his head and looked at Anzu and then back to Marik. "It has to be Tea's Yami."

Malik shook his head and looked back to Yugi. "There personalities are too much alike she is just as much as a whore as Tea."

Yugi nodded at this and looked at Tea. "Do you think she is worse than Tea then?"

Ryou paled at this and started fidgeting. "I hope she's not. Tea was bad enough to deal with."

Yami looked to Yugi and tilted his head to one side. "So, who is Tea?"

Heba sighed. "Tea Gardner, A chick from our high school who had a thing for me and Yugi." He clarified and Yugi shivered.

Yami tilted his head to one side. "Did she try something?"

Yugi nodded. "She would ask me out all the time and never take no for a answer, she even one time told the whole school that we were dating."

Yami nodded and Atemu's grip around Heba tightened.

Heba squirmed a little and tried to loosen the grip. "Ate, she lives in our realm not here, so can you loosen your grip before you break me."

Atemu blushed a little and loosened his grip. He apologized and the bell rang. After headed to their last few classes they started to head home.

Yugi was in the back lost in thought. Unlike everyone else he couldn't get his mind off of the people who were after them. He wanted to know who they were, what they wanted. He sighed as the questions he asked himself only created more questions.

He looked up at the sky and a soft Mew mad him looked to the ally next to him. The others were so lost in their conversation they didn't see this.

Yugi looked to his friends and then back to the ally. 'What could one peek hurt, the kitten may be injured.'

Yugi took a step into the ally and immediately screamed. Someone grabbed him and started to chain him. They held a cloth to his face and made the world around Yugi go dark.

Yami turned around sharply and scanned the hall for his Hikari. "SHIT!" He cursed and took off to the ally where he screamed. Everyone else confused as hell followed Yami but when they reached the ally, nothing was there. The only thing left behind was Yugi's bag.

Heba's eyes filled with tears and he shakily picked up Yugi's back. "No, they got Yugi!" He turned to Atemu. "How could we let them do this?"

Atemu wrapped a arm around Heba and pulled him to his chest and let him cry. Heba tried not to but the heart would not obey what brain wanted. He started to sob into Atemu's chest and clutched Yugi's bag.

Ryou looked to Yami who had his eyes closed and was concentrating very carefully. After a few moments he opened his eyes and sighed. "I can't hear his thoughts, he must be unconscious."

Atemu nodded and started to help Heba stand. "let's get back to the house and figure this out. We can't do anything until Yugi wakes up."

Bakura nodded In agreement. "Even my Ring is not detecting the puzzle; they must have taken it apart so we can't find it."

Yami fumed he was so un believable pissed. They dared to try to take his Hikari. He was going to introduce them all to a world of pain and darkness. "I can't believe I let my own Hikari get kidnapped."

Atemu looked back at him and sighed. "We didn't see him start to fall behind Yami, we can't blame anyone for this."

Yami shook his head. "I am supposed to be connected to him! I am supposed to be able to know when something is bothering him, when someone is after him, when he is in danger! I fail at being at Yami."

Heba shook his head and looked at Yami. "Yugi likes being here I can tell, he may not show it much and he does want to go home, but he likes being here he likes you guys."

Yami sighed and looked up at the sky. He had to admit he absolutely loved having Yugi here, and above all else…he was starting to fall for his small Hikari. Whoever took him apparently has a death wish.

Once at the house they piled into the living room and Yami started to pace. Trying to calm his frantic nerves down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to connect with Yugi. Something had to work. Anything had to. He was determined to get Yugi back by any means necessary.

~Hikari~

Yugi groaned and tried to open his eyes. When he did he realized he was bind folded. He also could not feel the weight of the millennium puzzle around his neck. He tried to move and by the feel of things….he was chained to the wall.

Yugi started to panic and tried to Yank his wrist free only to have the metal dig into his wrist. He cried out in pain and did the one thing he should have done when he felt the arms grab him. He closed his eyes and screamed into his and Yami's mind link he had with Yami. /YAMI! /


	8. News

Hi, guys.

Alright so i was told by s2Teennovelist FanFiction has stopped being pissy and deleting out stories. I don't fully believe this but they put up a good argument.

They told me, You don't have to leave Inu-chan, my friend and I at the PMS forum have been spreading the word about FF and what's really going on, apparently a bunch of trolls and ** on their periods have been complaining to the administration and they only went a long with it cause no one told them no, but over the month everyone has been sending stuff to the admnistration protesting these actions and there is a petition with over 32,000 signatures in protest and we even had a lack out day and it seems to have worked cause with the new comment thing they're doing there have been no reports of anyone's stories being deleted to the purge it seems is over. This isn't the first time FF has PMS about MA content and it won't be the last but the onlys ones targeted are newbies or underagers, but as i've been talling people just back-up your stories and reviews, make sure your summaries are all g-rated and makes sure yur stories are rated appropriately and you have NOTHING to worry about. The purge is OVER, these things never last long and as long as there are good writers to protest it will not continue, as i said the petition has over 32,000 votes! an that was within 4 days after the "purge" started! if FF has ANY sense it will stop, so don't blame the administration for the actions of trolls, they have to uphead to people's concerns its how we got Wel Zen kicked off this site and he hasn't done any damage sense, my friend Tavi still has his mother on speed dial in case he tries ANYTHING! So please don't panick or leave, i'll admit FF ** me off sometimes too, but if we leave this site and deny people good reading than we are letting the trolls win, And i will NOT do that.  
>If you still want to back up your stories on other sites, by all means, everyone does that but don't give up on FanFiction.<p>

I guess I will give them a month more and see if anything goes from there.

Sincerely,

~Inu.


End file.
